


Duck Smut, Woo-Hoo!

by sinnershellplace



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha/Omega, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Car Sex, Consensual, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hate Sex, M/M, Magic Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scissoring, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnershellplace/pseuds/sinnershellplace
Summary: A series focusing on writing sweet sexy smut for these birdsRequest are slightly open, and writting trades are available as well. I accept any characterSlots: [5/10]





	1. Sibilings (Duckcest)

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my older works, so from now on this is the first chapter of the collection, if i delted a request please inform me so I can remake it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie and Huey fuck in the shower and Dewey watches. Shorter than most of my works but i PROMISE i'll get into the other request. School + job are kicking my ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out the duck sin server, the link is @ Chapter 3

oh boy

How can he explain this to Dewey in less than a minute without breaking into a panic? To be honest, there wasn't much explaining to do. 

Dewey's eyes lit up when he saw what exactly was the noise coming in from the bathroom 

Huey was balls deep into his brother's tight little hole, and his hand was covered in sticky fluid cum from Louie's dick, another hand steadily holding Louie's hips in place. His face was a deep red, arms and legs quivering.

Despite his fatigue he still went on, he must have not seen Dewey at the door, who was watching in amazement. His hands trembling from keeping himself from speaking up. 

Louie opened his mouth for an explanation, but a sharp gasp came instead as Huey hit him right in the prostate, sending chills all over his body. His half lid eyes maintained eye contact

The shower water ran through his feathers as Huey lifted his ass cheeks up, spreading them further for access. All with one hand. Being a junior woodchuck sure had its benefits 

Huey's hand pumped his cock even faster, a sign Louie knows too well. Huey's growing tired and about to go off

But it doesn't mean he'll go out slow his pace any moment now, quite the contrary 

He kept hitting right into his sweet spot, his butt feathers dancing in the air as his torso was pushed into the shower tiles, the steam pouring to their bedroom as Dewey was too caught on in the spectacle to close the door

His gaze was still fixed in the middle child, who's facial expressions were all over the place. But Louie saw it wasn't disgust in his eyes, rather lust. 

Huey kept hitting him faster, making lewd comments under his breath such as 

"You're taking this so well, such a filthy slut"

"You haven't come undone yet, am I not good enough for you? Will big bro have to fill you up with cum to teach you a lesson?"

Louie moaned out his name like a lullaby, backing his hips further into Huey's giant cock. He was enjoying every single moment of this, Dewey now discarded from his mind. He could feel Huey playing with his balls, pumping his dick.

Huey removed his hand from Louie's hip as he pushed him into the wall, now using the other hand to hold his brother by the throat.

The other duck gasped, chocking into his groans, as he felt his brother stretching him even further, fitting his fingers along with his dick onto Louie, pushing his little brother over the edge as he came onto the wall,

Huey pushed into Louie a final time before letting himself go, pulling out his penis but leaving his fingers inside him

Louie's thighs twitched when the white liquids spilled onto the tub, washed away by the water. There was still some cum leaking from his butt as he fell onto the wall.

The hand came off his neck, Louie's intent reaction to gasp for air as he looked down at his dick, swollen but covered in his fluids. He gave a small smile

Huey held him, he looked up and his eyes shot open again, weariness replaced by anxiety. His gaze met with Dewey,

He was naked, his cock exposed to the other twins 

"Can I do Louie next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up is the weblena comfort smut, then violet x gosalyn knotting fic, and the the costume smut ( I'm going to change it to maid outfits if thats alright)
> 
> Request are still open! I don't mind if you fill my inbox lol


	2. Tutorials ( Lena De Spell x Gosalyn Mallard x Webby Vanderquack) REQUEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request I got, apologies for the last response I had to get some things done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request are open, I accept any duck lady, I'm not so comfortable with male ducks yet so I'll keep you posted whether a group of characters is added to the smut list~
> 
> Besides that, enjoy the show

Gosalyn rubbed the back of her neck and mumbled under her breath, face warming up in embarrassment. This was the last resort option for her. She could hear the distant chatter of the triplets a few rooms away.

"What did you say?" Smirked Lena, knowing damn well what Gosalyn had said. She looked at Webby besides her, who was clueless about what the red-haired girl had mumbled about

"I said-" Gosalyn collected herself before continuing the broken sentence "Can you guys teach me how to-uh... How to please, I mean have sex, fuck, I should never, well, Just teach me how to have sex with Violet or whatever!"

Gosalyn's blush matched her hair as she tugged down her hoodie, and didn't tempt to look into Lena's or Webby's eyes to spare herself from the embarrassment

"What happened to bring this up?" Lena teased, putting her arm around Gosalyn and stroking her collarbone 

"I just, I heard her fingering herself last night when we were having a sleepover at her house. She must of thought I was asleep because-"

"Gosalyn..." Moaned the hummingbird, covering her mouth to avoid being heard, which had ultimately failed in the end. The redhead did not turn around, as much as it hurt to hear violets lewd moans right beside her. 

She closed her eyes shut and tried to sleep with the hummingbird reaching her climax, without her, Gosalyn might add

Just thinking about it made Gosalyn's neck hair stand up and her panties wet.

"You guys have so much more experience than me, and I was wondering if you could help me out."

Lena was dangerously close to stroking Gosalyn's breast, yet she persisted. Webby looked at Lena and then at Gosalyn. Lena leaned over to Webby and started mumbling to her ear, out of Gosalyn's earshot 

After a few moments of silence and whispers between the couple, they had agreed on a course of action

"So...?"

Lena flashed a cheeky smile and brought Gosalyn closer towards her, breaths mingling with each other.

"We have decided that the first course of action is giving you the first-hand experience"

Gosalyn quickly jerked her head forward and looked between the girls.

"You guys don't mean...?"

Seeing as the two of them weren't joking around, she had slid into the bed beneath her.

"You would do that for me?!"

Webby chimed in "Of course! If our friend needs some advice, we're happy to help!"

"I mean, Kean Gear, but are you guys sure? It's not too bothersome? I'm not very experienced and well.."

This wasn't Gosalyns first time, she masturbated before, thinking about hot girls that attend her school, or women like Mrs.Beakley (she would never admit that to the couple, though)

She fidgeted nervously 

Lena rose over the girl and wrapped her legs around her. She rested her head on the girl's neck. with a rough voice, asked

"So are we doing this or not?"

Lena continued the taunts

"You want to please violet enough she will scream your name for everyone here to hear, so everyone can know who Violet loves. You'll fuck her so hard that she can't walk in the morning, fill her body with your marks. Thighs coated with her cum. That's what you want, right?"

There goes Gosalyns new pair of panties

"just don't damage the goods" was all she could get out

Webby jumped in excitement and went to the other side of the bed, ready for her instructions

Lena started sickeningly slow, taking the hoodie off and stroking near her nipples, Rubbing her feathers, but never near enough were Gosalyn wanted it to be.

With a snap, Lena's clothes had vanished, along with Gosalyn's jeans, exposing themselves to the cold room

Lena moved one of her legs downward and interlocked legs with Gosalyn, creating the scissoring position.

"Now, we want you to teach you how to please violet, not yourself. So I'm starting off with this" explained Lena, inching her pussy closer to Gosalyn but not making contact, much to Gosalyn's dismay.

"It's not fair if I'm the only one rubbing my pussy up to you, so play your part too unless I'll leave you alone to figure it out"

Gosalyn nodded, bucking her hips forward and grinding. Both of the girls grunted at the contact

"Good girl" whispered Lena, following suit. They started building up the pace, with Gosalyn desperately trying to please Lena and the girl mirroring her actions. They moved in sync, Gosalyns hands clutching the sheets desperately to not let herself go yet.

The contrast between the girls was comedic at most. Gosalyn went red all over, desperately moving her hips, her back arching

Lena however, was taking her time with each of her thrust, and while the occasional grunt and moan would slip through her beak, she was enjoying every minute of this, she's just slower to make fall apart

Webby gave Gosalyn a boost, as she quietly grabbed Gosalyns breast from behind, chest to back, and started tugging her nipples, giving them her full attention. She twisted and pinched, which would have hurt but made everything so much better.

Her legs began to quiver as she felt a hot pang in her stomach, her hips wearing out from the extensive work out

At last, Gosalyn couldn't hold back and let herself go.

Lena had noted that Gosalyn wasn't much of a squirter, but the cum still oozed from her hole, coating their thighs and mixing her liquids with the redhead

"God...that was..." Gosalyn was in shock. Was that how good things felt with another person? 

Touching herself was nothing compared to this

"Were not done yet!"

Webby turned Gosalyn around to face her, giving her a grin. She raised two fingers in the air

"Lesson 2, not so different from 1 as the only difference is you use your mouth"

Gosalyn nodded rapidly despite her weariness, taking note of everything. Webby began talking through the process of lesson 2, how to hold yourself up, preparations, tongue movements.

In the end, Gosalyn pussy was over Webby's mouth, and vice versa.

"Remember, let the tongue do the job, fingers are for teasing"

With this, Gosalyn went again. It was a bit weird at first, she had to admit. She only saw these in websites and as memes, and she was sure her limited knowledge and experience in this field wouldn't make things better either

Her tongue went inside webby, reaping its rewards. She did circular motions with her thumb around Webby's clitoris and began quickening her pace

She felt the vibrations from Webby's moans and her tongue making an entrance, also sending moans to the pink girls pussy

They went at this for a while, the strings in Gosalyn stomach tightening as the heat grew again, she was getting dangerously close to another orgasm, yet she still advanced

Webby used her hands to separate Gosalyns cheeks, giving her a better dive in her

Gosalyn clutched the sheets below her, not wanting this to end just yet, as much as her body screamed at her to let go

While she struggled, Lena took this time to prepare the surprise. She was hesitant to help Gosalyn out at first, as much as she teased. Newbies were easier to please and make them shake under you, and as much as she loved the sight on Webby she couldn't see herself doing it with Gosalyn for an extended time period. 

But Gosalyn had been better at this than she expected, even getting her closer to the edge single handly than Webby. Plus, she needed to indulge from time to time

She touched her naval, recited a spell, which at this point she had it memorized, and summoned her "helper"

Thick around the edges, and already dripping in her own juices and Gosalyn's, and a whopping 8 inches long, she waited right in when Gosalyn gave in to insert herself

Webby had given in first, her juices splashing all over Gosalyn's face. Gosalyn had followed afterward, her cum dripping out and giving her thighs a makeover

She could only get a breath out before Lena pushed her dick in her, causing her to make a big o with her beak, a groan, and a confused stare at Lena

"You did so well today, I think you should let me take care of this"

Gosalyn nodded and prepared herself

Lena pulled out slowly, leaving the tip inside. She thrust it back in with an unexpectedly strong force, which made Gosalyn moan even louder than before

Lena continued this pace, every thrust stretching Gosalyn further and further, her stomach filled with strings

"Faster..." Gosalyn pleaded, lust overtaking her. She needed it fast and hard, god damn it

She felt so dirty saying it, but it was the only thing she could think of as she resumed to get pounded by Lena

Lena nodded as she drilled into Gosalyn, her nails digging into her hips as she rode her like a wild animal

Webby started pleasing herself at the scene, two fingers inside herself. She felt jealous but knew why Lena had decided to give her a treat

Gosalyn' couldn't even support herself, letting her body fall into the matress, giving Lena full control

Lena used this, as she went faster and faster and at some point, Gosalyn wondered if the bed wouldn't support them

She looked in front of her, seeing Webby giving her a show. She saw up close as Webby furiously played herself with 2 fingers, seeing how her folds moved and her sweat pour down made Gosalyn even hornier.

Webby cummed right in front of the girl, some juices landing on the girl's beak and chin

Gosalyn's strings snapped

Lena's previous note about Gosalyn not being a squirter seemed to have failed her, as the girl made an absolute mess, cum covered Lena's dicks and body, yet there was still more coming out

"Holy shit.." Lena gasped as she looked back to admire the mess she helped make, and enjoyed.

"Ugh.....h" Gosalyn couldn't get a word out as she looked at herself, her tutorial turned to a full-on boss battle, for lack of better words

"You good?"

Gosalyn gave a thumbs up and nodded. She needed to rest

"You found it informal?" Teased Lena, a small smile on her face. Damn.

".. yep."

"Need water? Food?" Asked Webby, making sure the girl didn't go too far for her first time

A nod accompanied by a rough voice " a burger would be nice"

"Sure, we can pull that off" 

"Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request are open
> 
> Kudos/Comments appreciated 
> 
> Again, all duck ladies are welcome!


	3. Hate fuck ( Magica De Spell x Lena De Spell )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Magica hate fuck in an old house, after the events of Nightmare on Killmotor Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about being slow with request, I barely get motivated enough to go to work and my creativity is low but I can still pump-out some other stuff I guess

Hands where they shouldn't be and her body immobile, chest pressed against the dirty, moldy wall

knees scraped against the hard concrete surface as she bit her beak, refusing to let the older woman know she was secretly enjoying this

Lena was being stretched out by Magica, who's magic cock was half deep into Lena. She had her hands gripped on the smaller girl's neck and hair, pulling them when she desired. The older one growled when she flinched from the pain

She was being more desperate today, Lena noticed. She would be much louder, taunting the girl by forcing her long slender fingers in her, stretching her out for what seemed centuries as she gave in and begged for Magica in her

Magica had the whole thing up Lena's pussy before she started pounding into her, using her little shadows to tighten Lena's wrist and ankles

Lena could feel the metallic flavor of her blood in her mouth as Magica moved her hands to dig her nails into her outer thighs and start thrusting, her hips jerking with her movements

They moved in sync when Lena bucked out, Magica shoved it back in, and the only sounds besides those from their touching feathers were grunts and a slip of a moan would occasionally come from Lena, who denied Magica everything, including her voice.

Desperate to get Lena to scream her name, to let her know who was in charge, she used her other fingers and put them in Lena's ass, pumping them in and out

The teen couldn't hold on to anything and still refused to give Magica acknowledgment, But her beak couldn't stand the pain and numbness of her teeth, and with that Lena mustered up a whisper;

"faster"

"I can't hear you" Magica snaped, slowing down her thrust in order to get Lena to beg

"Magica... Please"

"Magica who?" The women grabbed the teens chin and made her face her, 

"answer me"

"Aunt Magica...f-fuck.. just. faster!"

"That's better" Magica went faster than her previous pace, her finger multiplying as she felt Lena quiver before her, stomach sensitive with just a single touch

Lena moaned freely now, even helping Magica get deeper and hit all the right places, feeling her balls bouncing against her feathers 

Magica felt Lena's tight walls clutching around her dick, panting out her little nieces name as she felt her chest get heavy

Lena countinued moaning out, and in a frantic attempt to get deeper into magica, she put her arms around her, pulling her near, fingers into her shoulder blades 

" Does that feel good, my sweet Lena?" Magica cooed, stretching Lena  
pussy already damping her cock as she went in faster and harder

" Aunt Magica!" 

Lena was nearing her climax, her juices already dripping on Magica's lap as she rubbed against Magica, her small legs trembling

Magica, who wanted to get loose, went wild. She pounded onto the smaller girl, dick so far up her pussy she was sure she was going to hit the end, as she felt Lena's finger scratch her back further as she got her fingers pumping in and out of her tight little hole, slender fingers rapidly pumping in and out of the teen 

It only took a few more minutes before Magica cummed inside of Lena, her niece's legs and stomach being coated with her fluids. Lena returned the favor by mirroring her, both of their fluids clashing. Magica removed her magic cock and watched the cum stings over Lena's face and body.

She took her fingers out and looked at her work, besides the cum on their fluids and the sex smell still in the air, she also noticed Lena's immediate change of mood when it came to her, the girl had bruises from when Magica had grabbed her and thrown her against the wall. The shadows removed themselves too, returning to their corners

Her wrist was bruised as if the shadows caused rope burns 

Magica turned away, now concentrating on getting her clothes back on

She could feel Lena's burning stare behind her back

Not a single drop of remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll change request from " first come first serve" to " whatever interests me" sorry for the change in news lol


	4. Love ( Della Duck x Lena De Spell ) REQUEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Della bond and Lena understands what it's like to be properly be loved by an older woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really in a " Lena getting railed by older women" shift

" It feels bad, doesn't it"?

Della rubbed the palm of Lena's hand with her thumb, inching her body closer to the teen. The teen was too caught up in her own emotions to notice Della's approaches

She shook her head, her sweater hanging off her head and her knees to chest. Normally, she would have rather died than sharing her feelings. Nonetheless, she felt Della could understand, she was stranded on the moon for 10 years, compared to her she suffered nothing

" During my time there, I would constantly think to myself why I took the spear. How I could have been with the boys the whole time I was there, but for my own selfish reasons, I couldn't be there for them. It was terrible"

Della looked over at Lena and intertwined her fingers with the teen. Lena looked up and Della, her expression somber, but glad.

She allowed herself to rest her head against Della's breast, and let herself loosen up,

Della stroked Lena's hair, her fingers running through her feathers and back, Lena opened her beak

" In the shadow realm, I wasn't completely alone. I could still see the world through Webby's eyes. I saw her sleep, I saw her cry for me, isolated in her room. I saw her do things. and you know what the worst part is?"

Della shifted Lena onto her lap, the bed denting a bit. She rubbed her hands against the smaller girls shoulder and let her hands roam to places she could never dream touching, soothingly, she whispered, " what?"

" I couldn't do nothing. I was stuck in a place where I watched the world go on without me, I would watch webby do things that,-"

Lena began to shake, her fingers digging into her arms. Just thinking about all those times Webby would reach for the stars just for her, a nobody. 

Della tapped her on the shoulder, Lena turned back and felt Della connect their beaks together, holding her head gently

She felt her body kiss back, closing her eyes off and allowing her body relax under Della's touch 

After a pause, Della's tone of voice changed as she slipped a hand under Lena's sweater, pushing her body down the bed

Lena felt vulnerable against Della, her breath growing rapid. 

" you know what I did on the moon, whenever I got lonely and afraid?"

Lena could guess just by looking at her current situation, with Della pinning her to the bed. But her voice seemed to fail her as Della neared the side of her head, 

" I would finger myself with my fingers, it felt pretty great. I didn't have additional clothes, so I would walk around naked while they dried off"

Lena could feel her core burning against her, using her legs to cause some friction. She grinned and opened her beak. The pressure of her thoughts lifting off her chest as they were replaced by lustful wishes 

" Funnily enough, whenever I saw Webby fuck herself, did you know webby owns a lot of more vibrators than you think-

Della began brushing her fingers against Lena's hole, already feeling herself get wet. Lena's breath got heavy as she continued her sentence 

" I would fuck myself too, seeing her shove those things inside her. She can fit 3 of them, did you know?"

Lena covered her mouth as Della slipped a finger in her, the coldness taking her by surprise. She managed a sly smile as Della stretched her out.

"I wonder how many can fit inside you" Della had whispered to herself, but Lena had caught on 

Della took her time, curling her fingers, exploring Lena's inner walls as the girl whimpered beneath her.

Next came 2 fingers, in and out they went as Lena grabbed the sheets beneath her fingers and jolted her hips.

Della was good at this, and it brought her back to the times she would give her body to women who would offer her shelter or clothes. Anything that helped really. Magica convinced her to join in these particular circles since her younger years, and she had more than enough experiences with these moments, but Della seemed to make everything new and fresh. Like her first time.

Della urged Lena to get her clothes off for more passage, which she complied with. Her warm body was exposed to the cold outside, causing a hiss.

Lovingly, Della went for her breast. Using her additional hand, she cupped and squeezed, thumb roughly playing with her nipples. Lena held a moan back, as much as it hurt to keep her voice down. People didn't need to know she was currently being fingered by the legendary hero, Della duck

"Does it feel good?" Della asked when she was able to fit 4 fingers inside, curving her four fingers through 

Lena gasped and let a moan slide, her back arching off the bed. She nodded in response, bucking her hips to tell her she needs more.

Della got the message and pulled them out of a sudden, making Lena whimper and feel vacant.

" Be patient, we just started! I don't want to make you come with just my fingers"

Della reached over to her drawers, rummaging through her clothes as she tried to find her vibrators

" Here they are!"

Lena turned to see Della holding a variety of the machines, long, thick, slim, you name it. She felt her stomach burn as Della climbed the bed again.

She shoved one in, it's setting already at medium. It was a bit shorter than most but packed a punch with its bumps and ridges

Lena immediately accepted the device, pushing it further up herself. Della took notice of the teens pants, how each one came with a set of cute little moans

" do you want another one?" Teased Della, bringing the longer one near Lena's pussy, rubbing it around everywhere but where she wanted. Lena whimpered and shook her head in response, bringing her hole near the device

Della stroked Lena's hair out of her face, oh how she missed this. She couldn't lie, it felt great when she was getting face fucked by an alien. Or when she rode a goodness dick. But she also missed the girls shivering beneath her, their bodies exposed as they begged for her to let them go. Lena was a good look.

Feeling bad for her, she let the vibrator in her. She flipped them both to the highest setting and watched the spectacle

Lena's head began to spin as her eyes darted as her hips began to twitch. Her whines could be heard everywhere in the mansion now, but she didn't seem to care now

Della brought another two, nearing them between Lena's legs. Lena looked down, 

"a-ah! W-what is the f-fuck oh my god. hold u-up?"

" I wonder if you can take another 2, you seem pretty satisfied"

Lena chuckled between pants, " I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm a big slut. I can fit anything in here"

Della smiled and pushed them in, Lena helping her directly through the already crammed pussy.

She flipped them on

Oh my god

Della had never heard such a shriek, loud enough to wake up anywhere near a 10-mile distance, no joke. Lena began to mumble prayers under her breath as she screamed in delight, nothing stopping her now.

" Open up "

Lena could hardly open her eyes as Della put her pussy over her beak. She suffocated between her moans and screams, not used to the weight yet. Della hardly noticed as she was caught up on the tremors caused by Lena's voice.

After a while, Lena had grown accustomed to Della's weight, she was too caught up on her hole being pleasured to the brink of her climax, as Della above her rode her. Lena used her hands and dug them into Della's thighs, steadying herself.

Della, surprising, was the first one to orgasm as she splashed her cum all over Lena's face, still riding her tongue and orgasm out. 

Lena had deprived herself, and let loose. She felt her thighs being coated as the vibrators still shook her to her core, her throat weak from screaming.

Della removed them one by one until nothing was left in Lena. She gazed over at the teen, who had breathed heavily on the mattress.

She climbed over her, naked bodies cuddling against each other. Lena being a little spoon seemed fitting as she moved closer to Della

" What do you think?"

Lena took the time to reflect upon herself. It was a while since someone had properly fucked her, besides Magica. But with Della, she could feel the tenderness radiating, even though the teasing. Magica had only done things to her to let steam off

"Amazing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get into request, real life is just kicking my ass ha


	5. Speed ( Gosalyn Mallard/ Violet Sabrewing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/b/o gosalyn/violet, shorter and rougher than the others but I wanted to get something out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never written a/b/o club

Heat, great.

Not a fun time for an omega like Violet, who is locked inside her closest, rubbing against anything she can get her body on. She already built her nest out of covers and pillows, any substance she can find, really. Anything to make they aching in her body stop and the heat between her legs more comfortable ( she had given up trying to walk it off)

The worst thing though, without her parents trying to walk her through it, she was alone at the house. Hours passed by as she cursed the universe, they weren't coming back until another week. Maybe they left because of their statuses as alphas. It wasn't an uncommon thing for parents to helo their kids during their heat by other means other than talking, but it was frowned upon

She heard the door open, and a familiar voice in the halls,

" Hey, Violet! Your dads told me about how you were staying home because you were sick, so I brought you some take out!"

Gosalyn stepped into the room, she put the takeout aside in the dining room and looked for Violet, grinning, she shouted 

"Come on Violet! It's your favorite!" 

Violet covered her mouth as she whimpered, Gosalyn's scent made her mind haywire, and her body was rubbing against anything now. Why now? She regretted her wishes for an alpha.

She humped the pillow for a release, her body growing tense with each step that Gosalyn made. She kicked her pants for more direct contact, spreading the sticky liquid over the pillow

" I saw your sandals outside, I know you're in here! " Gosalyn chuckled as she approached the closet, though he smelled something. She ignored it and stared at the shadows under the closest. She heard shuffling as she grabbed the knob, but decided to stall by taking her time turning the knob

Violet was an absolute mess at this point, she let her hair fall down and she pulled up her shirt to expose her breast onto the pillow, now rubbing herself against it. She needed an alpha inside her so bad, but Gosalyn would only leave her craving for more and more, who knows how much stamina she has in there.

Gosalyn opened the door wide open, her smile slowly faded as the strong smell of the omega beneath her filled her senses.

Violet wailed as she continued to rub against the pillow, panting. 

"Please! G-Gos!" She moaned out as she desperately tried to reach a climax

Gosalyn's crotch rose. The signs finally clicked, barely processing Violet's request. 

"You're in heat"

Violet nodded as she grabbed onto Gosalyn, she desperately fumbled with Gosalyns pants

"Knot me, I need it very badly" Violet pleaded

Gosalyn nodded slowly, this was going way too quick. Her best friend, maybe more, she's confused on that part, is asking her to knot her.

Violet lay under her own nest, she spread her legs out as she waited for Gosalyn. She felt so dirty doing this, but her mind was jumbled.

The redhead took out her dick and smiled nervously to Violet.

"Just put it in, I already prepared" 

She pushed in, slowly as she was scared of hurting the smaller ones. Violet whined as she pushed Gosalyn all the way in, earning both of them a loud moan

Gosalyn pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in another loud moan.

"Faster.."

Gosalyn obligated, she speeds up her pace and the hummingbird goes wild. She grabs her hips and urges her to go faster, and she does. 

They keep this up for a while, Violet constantly complaining about Gosalyn being too slow, Gosalyn trying her hardest pleasing the girl.

"P-please! Faster!"

"I'm already doing that!" Gosalyn barked back, she grabbed Violet's waist and pounded into her harder as Violet shrieked

"Knot me!"

The walls around Gosalyn's dick got tighter as she caught herself enjoying this, she dived into Violet and bit her neck, unable to restrict her instincts.

Violet screamed in pleasure, feeling the mark in her skin bruise. She felt Gosalyn shaking as she chased away her climax, she needed to get knotted

Gosalyn pulled Violet's hair in response, her pace being uncontrolled. The girl screamed her name, her pleasures, as she let go and shot her knot inside her, cock still intact.

Gosalyn continued her pace as saliva trickled down her beak, cumming again and again into the girl as Violet gave out, voice lost as she let herself get fucked by Gosalyn

This wasn't over yet, and Violet had a feeling she wouldn't be able to show any skin tomorrow, either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weblena impreg fic w/ laying
> 
> weblena cosplay roleplay
> 
> weblena comfort smut
> 
> You guys sure love weblena huh? Who doesn't. Might write some Beakey/ Webby where webby is in heat and Beakleg guides her through it. Or some Magica/ Goldie? Who knows. Im open for ideas


	6. Help ( Betina Beakley/Webbigail Vanderquack )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a friend of mine who was feeling a bit down in the dumps. Berkeley having to make some " difficult " choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too special for now, the workload has decreased a big on my job so I can semi write now instead of breaks

During her time in S.H.U.S.H, Beakley would do things that she didn't want to do. This ranged from small petty feuds to genuinely horrid things.

None, however, would prepare her for this dilemma. Webby rubbed herself up to her thighs and whined for help. The poor thing was going through her heat and begged for her granny for help

"Help..."

Beakley bit the inside of her cheek. She could see the wetness through Webby's panties and felt it through the cloth as she rubbed. Webby looked down and continued to fuss

She sighed, there was no other choice. The other alphas were out and if they were to catch a smell of Webby, and approach her while she didn't know... She couldn't bear with the thought. It was better if she did it, she convinced herself

She got Webby up the bed, the girl began pulling the hem of her skirt and removed it, exposing her hole to her relative. She looked up at her and put her two fingers in, proving herself to be fully stretched and ready

"Please, make me feel better. It hurts"

Beakley held her breath as she studied the hole and fingers, the size difference will be a problem but looking at the current state of mind of her granddaughter, she didn't seem to care

Webby removed her fingers and started to stretch herself out for her, whimpering in the progress 

Beakley pulled out her cock and positioned it. Slowly to not hurt the girl beneath her, she pushed in. It was a difficult task, she wasn't kidding when she said her dick was the thickest and longest of the household. Webby cried as she felt her entrance being filled.

" Keep it down, Webbigail. It'll be all over soon" Her shaky voice comforted her, she stroked the girl's hair with the back of her hand. 

She waited it out when she was finally able to fit herself inside her. She breathed slowly as she relaxed the girl under her, she was awfully tight.

Webbigail quivered, she obeyed her parent and put a hand over her beak in an attempt to nullify the moans.

" Are you okay?"

She could feel webby nod, she was a lot more relaxed, she lifted webby slightly and pushed back in. A muffled moan came out. With each thrust back in and out, Webby's hole became less tight.

She continued her pace as Webby's grip on her became hurtful, she could only grunt in response. The girl's eyes became clouded as the pace increased, her thighs coated with pre-cum.

"N..need more" Webby bucked her hips against her, pushing herself into Beakley. Beakley lifted her higher, her dick almost leaving Webby's body as she pushed back in. Webby's chest and legs ached as her tongue hanging off the side, eyes rolled back as she moaned freely. Her hands hanging off the sides.

Beakley could easily use the girl as a sex toy, just pound into her endlessly and bruise her all over, she could face fuck her and leave her cum all inside her. She could just treat her like all of her other previous partners.

She shook her head in disgust at herself, this was supposed to be a relief for Webby. She just needed to give her load to her and forget it ever happened

She could feel herself getting closer to the verge of climax, the closeness of Webby's walls getting onto her. The moans played a factor too, not being nullified by the pillows. The screams of the omega reached the ends of the mansion

Beakley made minimal noise in contrast, most of them in the forms of pants and grunts. She refused to let herself wild on the girl. 

Not now, and in deep inside her mind, she heard herself think "not yet"

She grabbed onto the hips of the girl and prepared for her climax, the sun reached through the windows and highlighted Webby's sweat, glistening under the sun. Beakley made one final push 

Webby dug her hands into the older one as she squealed, her grandmother's knot inside her. The cum slowly dripped between her tighs as Beakley pulled away slowly.

Webby looked at her cum coated thighs and hole. Satisfied, she made herself comfortable in the bed.

Beakley looked at herself, she didn't know whether to feel pride or shame.

The sun looked back at her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearing your guy's request is fun! Keep it going


	7. Crimson ( Lena De Spell x Webby Vanderquack ) REQUEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleplay shenanigans request, some parts are rushed due to me trying to get all of these requests done without taking a lot of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so used to writing sub-Webby that this was a bit of a challenge I put myself, but kinda happy w/ the results

Lena shifted into the bed, leaning her back onto the bed frame. Her legs moved freely as she tried to make herself comfortable under Webby's weight on her lap

They've discussed this beforehand, this was a new experience for both of them. She kept repeating the established safe word for herself, "amulet"

"You're such a tease "

Webby growled, she maneuvered her hand through the skirts of Lena's outfit, lifting the hem. 

Lena bit back a snarky response as she felt the weight shift. Her blindfold and overall dark setting of the room prevented her predictions of Webby's next move. It felt exhilarating to not know her girlfriend's plans. She felt her panties get wet at the thoughts coursed through her mind 

" I'm not even sticking my fingers in you and you're so wet for me" Webby held herself from messing up her character and constantly ask Lena if she was alright. 

While they have had sex, oh believe her they had, on adventures behind the bushes, on the restroom of Lena's favorite concert, in the shadow realm, they have never done this. Normally it was when they both felt horny enough or on special occasions when one needed to let some of the steam off.

She continued the play her part

She pulled the teen into a passionate kiss as Lena's hips began to buck for themselves, needy for Webby's touch. Webby glided her hand near her panties and broke up the intense make out.

"You're such a filthy slut, you know that? Just look at yourself. So needy"

Webby fingered the cloth, not taking off the undergarments. She cupped and squeezed as Lena held a moan down her throat

" Just open yourself up to anybody who gives you a good fucking, huh?"

Lena's face began to warm up, Webby was good at this. She reached to the darkness and grabbed on to the girl's hair, soft as always. Webby relaxed to the touch, Lena was getting lustful as well

She continued the fingering, the wetness helping her maneuver her fingers. Lena's pants became more desperate as clung onto Webby's hair, only increasing the pace.

Lena came undone after a few seconds, ruining her lingerie. The maid outfit and her hair a mess. Webby nodded her head in approval

"Permission to speak"

Lena made her statements fast, who knew how long she had until Webby shit her up again

" T-that was amazing.."

" Clean yourself up then" she demanded, she raised her girlfriend so the teen's thighs would go below her hole

" or we can end this right here "

Hurriedly, Lena used her enchantment to clean up her mess. She looked at the direction of Webby's voice for further instructions.

"Good girl, now sit tight. You can't be the only one here being pleasured. You are my maid, after all"

Webby rubs herself against the teen's thighs, the friction sending her chills over her spine. She grabbed her hair for more force as her feathers began to tremble

" Fuck... Lena!" The girl moaned into the air, her core burning

She humped and pushed, looking for the right spot. Lena hissed at the force of the pulls but complied with it. Webby was enjoying herself

Lena grabbed the girls hips and helped her increase the friction, feeling the slickness of her pussy all over her outfit and legs

Webby pulled her panties down for more contact as her chest got heavy, tight under the outfit

" I-f .. Ah!.. y-you ke- agh!... Keep this up..." Webby whispered between each pant

" Y-you might get the chance to fuck me with that long dick of yours "

She was really into this role. She pulled her hair harder as she reached her climax, digging into the skin beneath her feathers. Lena almost growled back when she felt liquids on her 

Webby came onto her outfit, now the whole thing was ruined. The white cum made it everywhere. The pink girl collected herself, her heavy pants echoed in the room. Satisfied with the orgasm, she gave Lena another kiss

She reached for the drawer beside the bed and pulled out her next gadget. She strapped it on and stretched her legs wide open, locking them around her hips.

Lena gulped in anticipation, tongue on tongue action happening between their beaks. Webby rubbed the dildo onto her girlfriend's lubricated hole, not inserting herself yet as she heard a whimper. The dildo was double-ended, two cum cartridges injected.

" Such a whore. Got knocked up and you're still begging for more?" Webby pushed the dildo onto her, she bit back a sigh 

" Who do you serve?"

Lena whimpered, 

"You"

Webby pulled it out a bit, only leaving the tip in. The vibrations made her shiver,

"Say my name"

"I serve you, W-Webbigail Vanderquack"

Webby slammed it all back in, causing a moan from both of them. She pulled it back out again as she had done so previously, and proceeded her rapid and rough pace

Lena melted before her, her limbs giving up mobility, her mouth twitching as she moaned for the girl above her

"Such a good girl"

Lena came once again, spilling herself all over Webby's body. Webby continued the pace as she raised Lena's legs for more access

" So easy to please, coming so easily and making an absolute mess of yourself"

Webby felt her core burn against her again but wanted to say so much in the time she had left

" Look at yourself, messy and covered in our cum. Such a disgrace"

Fluids started to leak as the cum cartridges filled them both, the warm liquids causing more arousal from Webby, just thinking of Lena being so desperate for her 

Lena gasped as Webby gave a final thrust, her stomach not able to keep it up anymore

She cursed under her breath, feeling how the fluids came out of her at a slow pace, oozing. She also looked at the extra organ she accidentally summoned. She didn't keep her magic in check

It was worse it was erect, clearly looking for attention. Webby turned and stared before Lena had time to cover it up with the skirts, Webby was on top of her again,

She plopped herself down the cock, taking it all in easily thanks to their previous activities. Lena yelped and her face grew hotter, she had to guess her positions by touching around with her hands 

Her stomach had an unnatural bulge near the bottom, she was really in deep

She rode her, moving between her legs, lifting her up and down as she moved

"F-fuck!" Lena let go of her persona, letting her mouth run loose. Webby screamed in pleasure as she mindlessly rode her girlfriend

"Such a good girl... Getting your mistress to eat up your cock" Webby's thighs were coated from pre cum 

Lena grabbed her hips and moved Webby's body faster, wanting to release so badly. Webby cummed again, but not taking a moments rest as she slammed into her dick over and over

"Fill me up..."

Lena tried to come once again, the walls of Webby's insides tightening and becoming wetter. She tried once again and once again, only making Webby more addicted to releasing, cumming more times than she could count

" P-please cum. I might get addicted to your dick inside me"

Lena couldn't see Webby's expression, but thinking of her blush getting a deep red as she took all of her in, her tongue hanging off the side of her beak as they always do at this phase 

She came, shooting her seed up Webby's womb. They both yelled, the pleasure running between both of them. Lena took off her blindfold, no longer being able to see them going further

She looked at Webby in front, who removed herself after the seed was shot, her legs spread. She was looking down at her hole

it was pouring, no joke. Webby seemed too tired to follow up though, as she laid back and let her limbs flop.

"Pink, t-that was amazing!"

"You think so?"

"Of course! I don't think I came so much in one round..."

" Did I take it too far?"

Lena dragged herself beside Webby, throwing her arms around the girl

" It was perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 Lena smut fics, something about an emo teen just makes you guys get going huh? No shame here. Anyway, I think I might stop for a while with Lena and try to give some other characters love, so send some in


	8. Ask ( Della Duck x Webby Vanderquack )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as always, life decided to throw a curveball at me, but I'll get to the request sooner or later, so drop your ideas down! I don't mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Della x Webby is an underrated ship so i have to make everything myself

To admire is to understate how much Webby adored Della, no words could even measure or compare towards her passion towards her, and it only increased with time

The way she grinned, her tenderness towards those who needed her, her delicate fingers coursing through her feathers, her touch only leaving Webby eager for more

Della was more than an inspiration for the girl, she was a warrior, someone to follow in her footsteps. The corn incident underlined just how far her infatuation would go, and a wake-up call for Della to recognize the girl's sentiments towards her 

She took matters into her own hands, giving the girl the gift of her dreams, as she hoisted her down the bed softly, her hand dipping down her naval.

"Della... " 

Slowly, she caressed the girl's hole, tracing tiny circles and using her thumb to amplify tension around her regions, carefully slipping her top off, removing it to rest on the floor

Webby's upper torso was exposed to the room, her blush intense as Della used her other hand to fondle with the girl's breast, running her finger through the middle and spreading out

another whimper as Webby begged for more, her unsteady hands attempting to pull down the hem of her skirt down, desperate to get Della inside her.

She knew she was being unfair, Della had taken time out of her life to please her, and she was only acting like a brat in return. But god she needed her, she needed to feel Della's body in her, she has been imagining this moment for ages 

Della shook her head, directing Webby's hand to her hips. She slid a finger into the girl, followed by a small groan. Her back arched as she looked up at the woman 

" Let me stretch you out, this will feel amazing later" Della circulated her finger in the girl, feeling the tension between her legs fade, glazing her index finger with the sticky fluid

Webby nodded, taking deep breaths as she let Della do her job, her two hands slowly pushing Webby to the edge as she locked their legs together and brought herself closer to the girl, squishing their breast together

Beakley had taught her how to hold herself in situations like these, as part of her training, she had told her. To say the least, she would be disappointed Webby couldn't even hold herself together as Della nipped her neck as she set another finger in her, sending shivers up her spine, jerking her hips towards her. 

The pilot opened her fingers in a peace sign inside of Webby, further spreading the girl's hole, the slickness helping her open and close the gap between her fingers despite the limited space, and similarly, add another finger

She heard the small pop of the liquids, feeling the pre-cum ooze onto Della's legs, the scent of sex strong in the room

"You're being so good right now" she praised, sweeping Webby's hair to the side to see her frantic eyes begging for her

She curved her fingers inside Webby, her walls clenching around them, she had never been stretched this much by Lena she noted as Della removed her hands from her chest to her core, using both her thumbs to apply force to the girl

"P-please."

Della spread Webby's thighs above her with her own, the fingers still remaining inside the girl.

" Do you know the spell Lena uses for her magic cock?"

Webby nodded, pulling herself up and reciting the enchantment, falling down to the mattress after. She felt Della move her feet around her thighs, a warm object twitching between her own thighs 

" Woah "

Della admired the new limb acquired, using her hand to caress the skin around it as she felt a grunt escape her beak. It was way more stimulant than a strap on, and bigger than she had imagined, barely able to wrap her hand around it.

" You sure you can take this? " a hint of worry of her voice arose, this was monster. Webby could barely manage 3 fingers in her without climaxing, imagining the results of her using the limb quickened Della's breath as she scooted closer to the girl

"Y-yeah! Don't worry.. "

Della took precautions, she removed her fingers gradually and directed her dick to the hole, her hand moving the girl's panties away, but not removing them or the skirt. She nudged it, the first inch or so inside her as both of their breaths got heavy. Webby was taking it well as promised, her whimpers kept to the minimum

When she was able to enter the whole thing a few minutes later, she felt how Webby was awfully tense and tight around her, almost suffocating. Webby stayed quiet, only hot pants coming out, her chest rising and falling. They both waited for the green light, taking this time to admire each other. 

" You look adorable when you’re a struggling, desperate mess”

Della moved her hands towards Webby's hips, once again applying pressure near her inner thighs, unclenching slowly

Webby used her remaining force to steady herself upward, hugging Della closer, feeling her cock reach deeper. This action caused a sharp moan for both of them, their hips shaking

"Ready? We can stop whenever you want, just cross your fingers alright?"

A nod

Della, just as she put it in Webby, carefully pulled it out, Webby's mind went hazy at the movements,

When only the tip remained into Webby, Della swiftly pushed back in, A scream of pleasure from Webby as she cummed on spot. Della expressed a frown of disappointment when Webby bucked her hips towards her

"More! More!" Chanted Webby, Della obligated to the girls request, shoving herself into the girl and pulling out, she herself getting more caught on

Webby came all over again, the cum staining her skirt and bedsheets, but not stopping the girl from hungrily riding the magical cock. Della tighten her grip on the girl's hips, watching the skirt bounce around and stride with her movements, Webby laid her head on her right shoulder for support, arms holding tight onto her

It felt so sudden, the release, but Della yelled out to the world. She shot her seed up to Webby, her hips shivering. Webby enjoyed the warm fluids in her body, some of them even reaching the nooks of her face and beak

Della removed herself from Webby, no longer being able to maintain herself. The cock diminished as well, only leaving a sore but, in the end, a pleased Della as well as a content Webby

" You feel better?"

"Oh my god.. Yes!"

" Tell me next time you need it, kiddo" Della stroked the hair out of Webby's face, cleaning the cum off her, she almost decapitated herself from how hard she shook her head 

She grinned and hugged the woman, leaving a peck on her cheek. She went off to change after the intense scene, limping a bit as an after effect but enthusiastic as always, her brain taking in the prior actions that had occured 

Della touched the place where she had left the kiss

She hoped Webby would come looking for more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop your suggestions below!remember I don't do first come first serve, rather what interest me as i can't afford to write for a week for something i don't feel lime than take three days on something I do feel lime doing


	9. Pain ( Webby Vanderquack x Magica De Spell )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magica traps Webby. She hopes to teach the brat a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG WARNINGS FOR DUBCON , YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Webby shifted onto the rough carpet floor, the knots around her body pressed against her. Struggling only made them burn worse, the handkerchief stuffed in between her mouth dulling almost all the sounds. She could see at least, she had that right, but looking at her face might make her erupt 

" I have to keep you like this, who knows what you'll do with that spirit of yours" the older woman teased, her hand messing up Webby's hair. She tilted the girls head upwards, Webby shut off her eyes and refused to move. Magica tightened her grip and pulled her upwards to her beak,

" Still trying to save some of your dignity pinky? " She tugged on the girl's hair, her slender fingers finding themselves near the bottom of the girl, spreading her legs from behind

Webby aimed for a headbutt, but the strain of the ropes and the hand suddenly located on her neck, she chocked on the cloth instead. Magica has her under her finger, and for the first time in a while, and she hated to admit this, she had to submit to the enemy 

"You're such a problem, I'll have to keep you in check" Magica sat on the rug, dragging Webby's upper body to the top of her lap. The girl held her breath for the next action, her chest squeezing and her eyes watering. If she could only just move-

With a snap of her fingers, Magica had gotten rid of her dress, Webby clothing was removed prior, and a new organ came about 

Webby would have drooled if this were someone else, but this was Magica. Yet at the same time, she couldn't help but admire it. The cock almost shone in the limited lighting of the room, it was a bit longer than the other encounters she had, and it was thicker, a lot thicker, and it was touching the tip of her beak. 

"Take in all in before I shove it into you" Magica smugness remained as she rubbed the dick all over Webby, making sure she knew who it came from

She carefully removed the cloth in Webby's beak, and before she could even speak or scream, Magica thrust the thing in her beak, making it to her throat

Webby coughed up, the tears of her eyes coming down her sides, her throat screamed and her muscles ached for her to yell, for her to bite down, but noting that Magica had stopped all of her previous attempts of escaping, the ray of hope she had seemed to be fading

Magica didn't even try to comfort the girl or even wait for her to adjust when she started using her mouth as a cock sleeve, bucking her hips while she pushed the girls head towards her, the friction of the carpet added to the pleasure as Magica worked off the stress of the world, of Funzo's, of the McDuck clan off her mind on Webby, not caring for the tears landing on her thighs, or the throat she's fucking in

Webby could almost feel herself pass out, her jaw and head exploding in pain as she cried her guts out. Everything spun and she couldn't process anything, her head filled with hate and mourning and her just wanting to leave. She wanted to be with her granny again

“That’s it, keep going you dumb slut”

Webby wanted to bark back, but she kept realizing that she can't, she's trapped under her command 

Magica laid against the back wall, her chest heaving, that girl had a really great mouth, she was wet and incredibly good at taking her whole dick down, which was the only important for Magica

She came into the girl's mouth, forcing her head down to the very end as Webby chocked in the fluids in her mouth, struggling to swallow them down her throat as she coughed out anything remaining in her mouth. Magica took it out and watched sinisterly as the girl shook, not being able to wipe the pathetic face off her mind. The scent of blood and sex were the first things Magica smelled as she approached Webby again.

She didn't bother gagging her this time around, knowing just the shame of being put into this position filled her with enough embarrassment to keep herself quiet

Magica flipped Webby around so her legs were facing her, she pulled them upwards and studied

" You're wet, are you sure you aren't enjoying this?"

She got closer to the girl, Webby wheezed out refusals, her throat sore and rough. Magica smiled upon herself, directing her dick near Webby's inside, and is a classic example of a greedy Magica, she stuffed it all in without stopping to pull out and shove it all in

Webby coughed up a scream, her bloody throat burning against her body. This wasn't supposed to happen, and she felt her hole being stretched to its limits, Magica fucking her like crazy and not stopping, not even when it's obvious her hole has never been spread to this, 

Magica was quick to hit her sweet spot, a shiver of pleasure running through her back and hips as her tears formed again. Webby hated how she was enjoying it, but grateful another stimulus other than the pain was present in her body. Magica griped her hips down and kept pushing in and out, her dick glistening with pre-cum and blood, not stopping between breaths

“You’re doing so well, you’re just a little whore aren’t you?”

Webby replied with another wheeze, her eyes shut as the dick made it up past her limits, her g spot being abused, making her come all over Magica's dick, only making the witch higher. The cum made it a lot more comfortable to slam herself towards Webby, and a motivator to get her fucking faster

Magica had to tighten her clutch on Webby to keep her from moving in ways she didn't want to, building up bruises on the girl

The walls kept getting lost around Magica as she too, got lost in her listful head. Looking at the girl who always had the upper hand, that irritating niece, submit to her and have her taking up her cock so well and enjoying it was such a pleasure

After what seemed forever, Magica let herself go and let her cargo into Webby. The girl screeched as the cum came flooding out, almost like a waterfall. Due to her position, most of it was able to make it out while the rest went up to her womb.

Magica snapped once more, making her clothes poof on and her elegant dress came once again, the blood and cum on the floor gone. Webby remained tied down, bruised and naked. With the final snap, Webby felt her body as weightless, floating into the sea of the shadows as she tried to phase into the reality of the world 

She opened her eyes when she felt the new floor, using the last shed she had of energy to look where she was. On one hand, she wished she was back at the mansion, it meant it was finally over. But the thought of having to face what happened and say it out loud terrified her. Which meant that if she were somewhere else, she'll have to be sharp.

Her room. The laughs of the family could be heard downstairs, was it morning? dawn? She looked out the window as the sun stared at her. It seemed to fill her with a wave of emotions as she erupted in tears again, the burns and the bruises seeming to catch up on her and the huge letters in her mind

Shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ideas and suggestions are still open!


	10. Prank ( Lena De Spell X Fenton Crackshell Cabrerera ) REQUEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Fenton fuck in a lab and Lena is a big tease, That's all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates? In less than a week? Holy shit!

Fenton scratched his head, his eyebrows twitching in irritation. The blueprint in front of him was incomprehensible havoc, scribble and arrows pointing everywhere

Night has fallen, Gyro clocked in for the night and the only light remaining in his room, staring directly at him. He let out a frustrated sigh as he nibbled the pen, working out solutions

He rubbed his flippers against each other and grinded his teeth, too caught on in his own frustration to notice the teen in the shadows, approaching him with quietly, crawling

Lena slipped under his desk and stood in all fours in front of him, noticing his member twitching. She bit back a laugh

She originally only came here to consult with Gyro, something about her amulet. Seemed he was gone, and she walked in on Fenton. She wanted to scare him, but looking at his dick right now, hard and up in front in her face, she had a change in plans

Before the scientist could put his pen down at his discovery, he felt a lick up his shaft. He jumped in his seat, caught in surprise. Lena smiled and kept it going, starting from the tip to close to his feathers, breathing in

"B-Blathering- " he cut off his own sentence with a moan, feeling Lena rub pump his cock, licking all the precum off him. He wasn't aware of the identity of the figure, so he asked

"w-who are you?" His breath shooked, feeling his member get coated with the strangely sticky saliva

Lena did not respond verbally, but rather by putting his dick in her mouth, her hot breath sending shivers up the scientist's spine. He moaned as the girl continued the blow job, taking his member in her throat, letting him feel the insides of her hot and wet cavern

"You're really good at this"

Lena looked up at the scientist, who had his chest hugging the desk. The stranger was really warm, his cock dripping. She sucked harder, sometimes scraping her teeth but to her surprise, it made Fenton moan out louder, so she countinued

She lapped up his head, and without warning, came into her face. She was able to swallow most of the fluids, some of them coming off her beak. Fenton started apologizing, his blush deep red

" I'm so sorry, I was just too caught on, and I aaccidentally"

Lena came out of under the table and smirked when she saw Fenton sweat and grow redder than he was before, almost matching Scrooge's outfit,

"O-oh"

" You moan cute " Lena sneered, wiping the cum off her face when she approached the scientist once more

" oh my god oh my god oh my god"

She made herself up the scientist's lap, feeling his cock rub against her as she humped against him, the scientist not knowing how to react except using his vocal cords to express his pleasure. He put his hands up the teen's sweater and shirt, his warm and sweaty hands touching her surprisingly cold body. He bucked his hips as she increased her humping, directing the scientist's hands up her breast, he complied without much protest

Lena shifted slightly off his lap, his dick sprang out, hard and wet. Fenton caught on and steadily grabbed a hold of it as Lena directed her pussy above it. When they finally aligned, she plopped down. The force of the action caused both members to grunt loudly, almost causing Fenton to climax once again. He held back, still wanting to savor the moment with the teen.

"You're very tight " commented Fenton between breaths, her walls tightening around his member

" and you're very deep" She wasn't lying, she saw a bulge in her stomach. 

They both started to move at the same time, their bucks and thrust in sync as Fenton's dick made it further up Lena, his rough hands pinching her nipples. It's the least he could do after the blowjob. Lena had her eyes almost shut as her blush deepened with every hit into her sweet spot, sending her to a bliss

Fenton kept the pace, his dick still flourishing in the tight cavern as he felt some of her cum in his feathers and lap. She was close and looking at her expression, her tongue sticking out and her face crimson, even more than her. Looking at the girl gave him shivers, just enough to make her cum

Lena screamed into the empty lab, the cum splashing onto the floor and desk, making a mess of the workspace. Fenton kept pushing in her, waiting for his release. The girl limped to the desk behind her, letting Fenton pound into her as the diagrams behind her get ruined and crumbled, she tightened her legs around her

Fenton felt in the top of the world, chasing his orgasm away to keep the pleasure from stopping and watch the girl mumble his name beneath her breath, her hole stretching itself for him

After a pang in his stomach, Fenton shot his seed off into Lena, filling her up. More cum made it on the floor, spilling itself anywhere. Lena sat up the desk, her legs open and her sweater up to expose her breaths. She slowly got off her high as she watched the scientist flop down in his chair and breath heavily

" Pranked ya~" she panted out, a smile curled on her lips. Fenton chuckled at the comment

" You got me real good " 

" I should prank you more often, I like that cock of yours" She closed in on Fenton,

" Maybe next time, you can fuck me along with your girlfriend " Fenton melted into his seat as he watched the teen skip away, she made sure to stick out her butt, still leaking, as she made herself out the lab

Fenton looked down and saw his member still erect, and looked at his hand

A round for himself wouldn't hurt, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are up for a writting trade comment below, I'll do 2 one shots of your choosing for every 1k words you write, dm me at my twitter @Sinnerhellplace


	11. Gizmo Kid ( Fenton Crackshell Cabrera X Lena De Spell )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenton and Lena fuck in the bathroom might be a series idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No internet or data but I have a bunch of drafts, so I'm going to post them while I live like this

The McDuck mansion was filled with guests, both the locals and people around the world. They were brought together thanks to Scrooge, to celebrate his companies anniversary of being founded and at some point, succeeding

Several celebrities who were well known throughout the country made an appearance on the festivity, Darkwing Duck, Papiernik, and the height of the talk, Gizmoduck. Ever since he had entered, no one saw him coming in, it seemed that everyone was talking about him

But, strangely, he hadn't appeared. Most assumed he went off to another location, or that he already left. Both claims were half right and wrong. Gizmoduck was not present, but rather, taking his time shoving his dick up Lena's ass in the restroom, both of their moans muffled by their passionate kisses, tounges and saliva clashing and warm bodies together.

Lena pressed her back to the mirror, spreading her legs. Lena's dress was pulled up by Fenton, who had his hot hands up her chest, fondling with her cold nipples. 

"Hurry up.. Webby's still waiting for me," Lena said between breaths, impatient for her climax. 

Fenton grunted in response as he finished putting his cock into Lena, seeing her take it all infilled him with lust. He should be ashamed of himself, he told himself, for being so horny and attracted to this. But he loved this look, a desperate and bratty teen begging for his dick and getting cummed in

So he thrust in and out of Lena, using the sink like an anchor for his hips, pushing Lena further into the mirror. Lena wrapped her legs around him and desperately pulled himself closer to him, wanting more contact as she slipped the sleeves off her dress and pressed them against Fenton's chest

He could feel his dick reaching her womb, using his thumbs to stretch the teen more for access, his hips pounding into hers. They went for another passionate kiss, their heads exploding with heat and the need to cum on each other

The slickness of both their body parts was now audible in the hallway, the smacking of both their fluids and body disturbing some of the guest, who was embarrassed to confront them about it

" hit me harder... Gizmoduck!" Lena moaned, her pain meter not being met as her walls clutch around his hole, and to scare off any intruders

Fenton grit his teeth, Lena was a hard chick to make cum, and he was tired of being the only one to finish. So using his strength, he carried both of them to the toilet, where they changed their position to missionary to Lena on his lap, facing him as she had his whole dick up her ass. This position was easier to thrust into her, and for her to do the same onto him

Their pre cum made great lube as Lena got less tight around him, her hole getting stretched to its limits. He grabbed her hips and kept pushing her up and down, their juices running through their laps and floor. He dug his hands into her, her warm caverns clenching and unclenching 

"Gizmoduck! Gizmoduck!" Lena yelled into the air, noticing Fenton's blush become deeper. 

"S-scared... Ah!... Afraid your citizens will find out your fucking a teen in Mcmoney bags bathroom? And enjoying it ?"

Fenton growled, as much as he hated to admit it. He hoped somebody caught him in the act. To see how Lena wasn't as much as she talked, how she enjoyed his dick so far up her hole and the hope of getting cummed in

"A-ah! If you want to shut me up... " Lena, thanks to her magical abilities, she summoned a vibrator. It was very thick, bumps and ridges to increase the pleasure. She put it on the highest setting, the motor audible between them

Lena smirked against the flustered scientist, he put his arm off her hips and grabbed the vibrator, his hand started shaking with the force of the tremors. He shoved it in the teen, and she released the loudest moan of the session. He was sure the whole mansion heard it but hoped that the music drowned it out.

Regardless, Lena still begged for more, humping against him as she moaned loudly, the overstimulation messing with her mind

" Didn't you say you were gonna shut up?"

Lena didn't respond, only kissing him, shoving her tongue into him as their saliva joined together. She put his arms around his neck to hold herself up.

"C-cum in me. " Lena mumbled, she wouldn't stop realizing herself, getting addicted to the high. 

Fenton didn't respond, for the first time, he had the power here, he no longer had to beg for a release. Using this opportunity, he decided to use his dirty mouth 

" Such a cock slut... You're taking me in so well. What if your girlfriend saw you like this? An absolute mess "

Lena whimpered, when will he cum? It was the first time he hadn't cummed first, but she was enjoying this. Just when the other adults wouldn't come undone until they used every single part of her until she had cum on her beak and thighs and tits. Not one part untouched by their sinful hands

Thankfully to her, Fenton was awfully close, his hips started getting tired with the constant contact with Lena, and seeing how her dress bounced with their movements was addicting, knowing each thrust just made her more desperate for his liquids

" Has anyone fucked you like me? Has anyone made you cum this many times? Did you scream their name? I'm sure you're going to walk out of here, filled with my cum, to your next victim. "

Lena smiled, they both knew he was right. Ironically, Webby was waiting for her to take her to her bedroom just after she finished with Fenton sessions. And after? Della was already waiting for her as well, and she planned on maybe going to Scrooge for extra fucking in exchange for a few bucks and a stay in the mansion

Finally, Fenton's hips and stomach gave up and cummed inside of the girl, whose eyes rolled back and shut, the warm liquids giving her the long-awaited pleasure. Fenton had his dick half outside, rubbing his shaft into her to make sure every drop made it into the slutty teen. When he felt satisfied, he took himself out. Some of the fluids came out, but most of them taken in by the slutty teen.

They rested, Lena had taken the vibrator from herself, so only the silence of their heavy breaths remained. Lena didn't bother cleaning up, using her magic. Despite that though, the smell of cum lingered in the air

" So.. Who's going out first? " 

Fenton gulped, he could hear some chatter outside the door. If he went out, it could reveal his identity and put his life at stake. If it was Lena, everyone would hear the talk: Gizmoduck fucks kids. This was a dilemma he did not think of earlier

" For such a potty mouth during sex, you cant live with the consequences," Lena said half teasing, half serious

Fenton ignored her, he was sweating bullets at this point. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Can't Believe it's Not Lolicon!

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you know discord servers that accept this content comment below;i want to share some sins too~
> 
> Kudos/Comments appreciated


End file.
